The Lone Ranger is Born
After a heavy talk between Kiva and Reia, Ratchet and the gang stood watch over the bodies of the dead Rangers. Reia looked carefully over the official history of Colby and the expectation of a warrior - The Lone Ranger. Kiva: Man.. I can't believe the other Rangers died and not John. Ratchet: How can you tell? We saw that no one has survived that onslaught. Kiva: Well, John is wearing a badge and some of the bullets miss a few places on his body. That can kill him. Yasha: John isn't the warrior, just yet. As a normal man, he's already dead. Reia: I really hate to agree, but Yasha made a good point. According to the official history, an Indian with a white horse supposed to show up here. Kiva: White horse? - Just as Reia said they would be, the Indian and a while horse just showed up and looked at the graves. Tapion: No way.. That's one of the prisoners from the train incident! Kiva: Wow... - The Indian looks at each grave, and the horse suggested the last one, where John is buried. Reia: So, that's it.. Silver: What are you talking about? Reia: Excuse me.. What are you doing here? ???: Looking for warrior. Kiva: Well, John can be the warrior. - The white horse points at John's grave. Timmy: How do you like that! Even the horse agrees with us! ???: Why not other warrior? This one less aggravated. Reia: I wonder.. Who are you? ???: Tonto. Kiva: Well, Tonto.. John's maybe less aggravated, but he's a warrior inside. - The horse continuously points at John. Ratchet: Think about it, Tonto. Being alone, in the middle of nowhere, isn't going to help you getting revenge on anyone. Tonto: You speak truth. Why? Kiva: Oh, believe us Tonto.. You don't wanna know. Ratchet: If you want to find the person you're after, you're going to need our help. Tonto: Honest.. Speak your names. Ratchet: I'm Ratchet. And this is Clank. Kiva: I'm Kiva. Clank: These are the names you'll remember for now. Reia: I'm Reia. You do know how to use magic, do you? Tonto: Are you certain? Kiva: She's certain of your talents, Tonto. Reia: Can you bring him back? Tonto: Come back next day. Find him, higher peak. Kiva: Higher peak.. Alright. Angela: Let's set up camp in the meantime. - As dusk broke, most of the gang fell asleep and Ratchet, who just got back from a walk, sees his master, who volunteered to be the night watch. Ratchet: Anything? Yasha: No. Tonto's been chanting all night. Ratchet: That's not surprising. - Kiva just woke up and sees the two chat on a hillside. Ratchet: He sure is strange-looking. Yasha: Tonto's doing everything he can to bring John back, but as a different man. Ratchet: Just like..Terra.. Yasha: He may have encountered some trouble in the past, but what I'm concerned is you. Ratchet: I thought I can be something much greater, but-- Yasha: 'But' nothing. You are chosen to lead for a reason. Ratchet: Which is what? Kiva: What's going here? Yasha: We were just discussing about one example of opposites. Kiva: Oh. Yasha: John's going to be a different man by the time Tonto finishes the ritual. The enemy you faced back in Riverton.. What's his name? Ratchet: ..Drako. Kiva: That no-good jerk.. Ratchet: He's the main reason I blame myself for letting people die because of the attack. Kiva: Ratchet, it's not your fault. Ratchet: Then how come I can still hear his words in my head? Yasha: Everything you done wasn't pointless. It's a start of a peaceful era. Kiva: I agree. Ratchet: For how long? Yasha: No one knows. From what you did to protect this world, many are in your debt. Kiva: Yeah. Ratchet: They..praised us, after all? Kiva: That's right. Ratchet: Wow.. Yasha: I sensed a sign of hope within you. That's good. But, you'll need more than that to become a leader you once were. Ratchet: I know, master. I'm lucky to have you as my teacher. Yasha: As you are my student. For now, get some rest. - Ratchet went to one of the tents and Kiva has some questions about Yasha's call to Earth. Kiva: Yasha? I was wondering about your call to earth.. Yasha: One of his recent members, Tapion, called me to this planet. According to him, I should speak to the leader first. So, we talked. Kiva: And..? Yasha: He told me what happened. He was in great distress, when I first saw in him. Must've had that journey rough, but from what I heard from the customers, it was rewarding to most. Kiva: Gosh.. Yasha: What he's feeling was an opposite. Kiva: Yeah. Yasha: To become a leader, one must learn many different basics between good and evil. I believe that he lost that basic, losing his confidence as a leader in the process. I too have trouble believing what is right. I'll make sure he won't make the same mistake. Kiva: I hope so.. - As morning broke out, John finally woke up as a different person - as 'The Lone Ranger'. He got down from a high peak and confronted Tonto, Ratchet and the others. Kiva: Hi. John: W--What happened? Sasha: Ask Tonto. He knows a lot more stuff than we do. - As John talks to Tonto for a while, Ratchet and the others discussed over about their next move. Kiva: So.. What's our next move? Reia: This area is becoming greedy over a certain price. Genis: With cash? Reia: Close. According to the distorted history, Skeletor and Vicky joined forces and compare the deal 50/50. Silver Fang: How so? Reia: Skeletor looks for certain priceless artifacts. In return, Vicky uses Butch's gang to control the western border. Karai: Greediness over honor.. Despicable.. Kiva: That's unfair! Angela: We should check out these mining operations here. Ratchet: Good idea. Head back to the starship and see what you can find. - Angela nodded and teleport to the starship. Silver Fang: That's great at all, but what about the rest of us? Ratchet: We should check the brothel. Maybe, someone makes a deal with Butch and Vicky. Kiva: I can't believe I'm saying this, but I'll do it. Ratchet: You don't have to do this on your own. We're in this together. Yasha: Smart and intelligent.. Impressive. Ratchet: Once we're inside, you and a few others should keep an eye out for us. Kiva: Okay. Clank: Then, let's get going. - The gang traveled to the brothel as the next scene starts. Category:Scenes